Hinata Hyuga
by emo123girl
Summary: What if Hinata was strong, a prodigy.What if she was on team 7. What if she starts falling for a certain duck butt.


_Chapter 1: Team 7_

Ever since I was born, everyone predicted I was not fit enough to be the heiress, the clan judged me by my looks and personality rather than having faith in me. However, my father, Hiashi, made sure to prove the clan wrong. That I, his heir was strong.

So my father started teaching me how to read and write at the age of two, by three, my mother taught me how to do Medical Ninjutsu, by the age four and five I learnt how to do the clans Taijutsu.

Even though I was labelled as a prodigy at the age of three and half, my cousin Neji was stronger than me, even if I only see him training and have never trained against or with him, I knew by seeing him train that he was stronger and fit to be the heir to the clan rather than me.

I was going to the start the academy tomorrow and I wanted to prove to everyone just because I was soft, caring and had a personality that no other hyuuga had, well except my mother.

I knew I was the blossoming red rose surrounded by deadly spiky thorns, and I accepted

_Time skip 6 years later_

There was pounding on my door, which of my years of experience knew it was a signal of waking up. With a groan I pulled the navy blue coloured cover of my body. I stood up and went to grab a towel and headed for the shower. After 10 minutes of feeling the warm fresh water hitting my body, I stepped out of the bathroom. I grabbed my usual ninja clothes, (The genin clothes), and put them on. Looking at the time, I saw it was 9:00, not wanting to arrive to the academy late, I ran out the house.

I dashed onto the street, fast enough for the civilians to see a flashing blur of dark blue. Once I stood in front of my classroom, trying to control my rapid breathing. Once my breath was controlled, I entered the classroom, and looked around to see for an empty seat, I had two options: the seat next to Kiba or Sasuke, I chose Sasuke, not that I don't like Kiba, it's just that he talks too much.

I took the seat next to Sasuke; he turned around only sparing me a glance, he eyes holding a cold gaze. There was a banging noise, I turned to the door and saw it was Ino and Sakura. They we're coming this way. But a flash of orange blocked the path, it was Naruto, he was clad in orange.

''Hi Sakura. '' Naruto smiled goofily.

''Move out my way Naruto! '' She pushed him out the way. I felt sorry for him, he had a crush on her for God knows how long, she of course loved the Uchiha heartthrob, I mean who wouldn't, his looks and his mysterious and cold personality draws attraction to himself, it makes people like him more.

'' **So you finally admit you like him, Huh. ''** My inner said.

'_So, she finally talks after all these years. ' _

'' **It was only 2 months. ''** My inner sweat dropped.

'_I probably got too used to the fact that you were gone; it gave me some space to think for my space, I guess'_ I shrugged.

'' **I am you. ''** Inner shot back. I ignored her, and went back to what was happening in the classroom. I turned to look at Sakura who was batting her eyelashes and trying to look, well cute.

''Hi Sasuke, can I sit next to you. '' She asked shyly, it was amazing how she could turn into a beast then into cat, a nice civil cat.

'' Can't you see someone is sitting next to me. '' Sasuke shooting her a cold look. She finally realised I was here. She huffed and sat down next to me. Iruka Sensei finally made his entrance.

'' Okay class, as you can see today is your first step as a real ninja, a genin. You will be put into three man squads and one four man squad-. ''

'' Sensei, why is there only one four man squad. '' Kiba cut in.

'' Kiba, I was going to that point, so I would like it if you sat there quietly. '' You could see the vein popping out of Sensei's head. '' As I was saying, the hokage noticed that since Naruto past the Genin test, there was an odd number, so he organised a four man squad. So your teams will be; Team 1 is Ayase Tsuki…'' I blanked out until he read team 7.

'' Team 7 is Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata. ''

'' Iruka Sensei, why am I on the same team as Sasuke. '' Yelled Naruto.

'' Naruto, you are the lowest ranked Genin, and Sasuke is the strongest ranked Genin, which would benefit you Naruto. '' Iruka replied.

'' Then, why is Hinata on the team?'' Sakura asked, I wanted to know that to.

'' Hinata is the strongest female ranked, while Sakura, you are an average ranked Genin'' You could practically see the fume coming out of Sensei's ears. '' Okay, team 8 is Inuzuka Kiba, Amano ichigo (borrowed Yumiero Patisserie's name), and Aburame Shino. Team 9…, Team 10 is Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Akamichi Choji. Know go and come back in 1 hours time, to meet your Sensei's.''

I went out of the academy and went to a dango shop, I entered and got a box of dango, I headed to table that had a purple headed women, she wore a cream trench coat, a fishnet top, a skirt and long ninja boots, she wore her headband in her forehead. I pulled the chair and sat down. I grabbed a dango and started chewing on it.

'' Oi! Brat what's your name. '' The purple head asked. Seeing she was waiting for my reply I spoke.

'' Hyuuga Hinata''

'' You're a Genin? A fresh one, Huh. ''

''Hai, we just got our teams today, but we don't our Sensei's. '' I answered.

'' Who is your team mates? '' She rose a questioning eyebrow.

''Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto. ''

'' Interesting. '' She said, intrigued in away, she had a creepy smile on her face, like a snake.

'' I should be going, goodbye miss-'' Not knowing her name, I waited hoping she would get the hint.

''Anko, Mitarashi Anko. '' Anko answered.

I exited the dango shop, wondering why Mitarashi-San was intrigued. I wonder: Who my Sensei is? And, how good my teammates are? But no matter how much I try and take this thought out of my mind, I couldn't. Just two words, two words would change my life, that I never would have expected;

_Sasuke Uchiha_


End file.
